always me
by CoGaShA
Summary: Naruto was kicked out the village thanks to sasuke, now it's sasuke turn to get what's comming to him,now that naruto back NaruSasu.
1. Thanks to you

Hope you like this story tell me if you do.

CHAPTER 1:Always me

I have to pee for about a hour now, this is just crule, I think I'm I going to pee on myself if I don't go soon.

Well anyway I'm stuck here in this dark room, all I can tell is that I'm on a king size bed, I'm lock in chains and their know way out.I don't even know why I'm here all I know is that when I went to sleep I was in my bed and then I wock up here in this room I've been sitting here for how long I don't know.I was pulled out my though when the door open that I couldn't see before and to say I was shock to who was standing in the door, that would be a understatement, their standing at the door was naruto, naruto been missing for almost a year.

"It's good to see you sasuke it's been a long time".

"Naruto what are you doing here", I don't get it why is naruto doing in a place like this."Naruto try to unlock these chains so we can get out of here".

"Why would I do that I'm the that who put you in them".

"Wait, what do you mean you put me in them, LET ME THE FUCK GO!!".

"Now now sasuke is that away to talk to a old friend".

"You didn't answer my qustion!".

"I didn't, oh yes the resin your here, you see sasuke your the resin I got kicked out the fucking village, what you don't remember".

"What do you mean I got you kicked out the village, how".

"When I went after you because you was my friend, and after I came back with you I still had the kyuubi traits and they kicked me out, my hope, dreams and the people I loved left behind, thanks to you".

"I never asked you to come after me".They kicked him out for somthing I did."What are you going to do with me".

"Take away your one and only dream sasuke".

"What do you mean naruto, you can't stop me from killing my brother!!".

"Sasuke sasuke sasuke, I can do want I want now, you see after I got kicked out of that trash called a village the akatski asked me to be thier leader of their grope after I show them my new power that got after the fright with you, and I said yes, so do you see now".

"Then why am I here, you can just tell itachi to say away from me and don't fight me, so why am I here".Naruto the leader of akatski the grope that been killing people,"your not the naruto I use to know".

"Sasuke you never knew me you just think you did, or you would have see how obsessed I was with you I just didn't show it, and you asked why your here well that eassy, for now on you will please me in bed and training I can't have you grow weak can we".

"No your not naruto, naruto didn't like me this way and wouldn't join akatski like this".He can't be naruto he just can't, the naruto I know doesn't want me in this bed.

"Sasuke I'm the new naruto, the won that use to be your friend died when they kicked I'm out his beloved village, so get use to it".

He turned around and walk over to the door and half opened it."Sasuke I will be back later tonight to get you a lession on how muched I changed". And with that he step throw the door and left just like the old naruto, always me.

I will keep going if you review and tell me to bacause if you don't I wont know if you like it and I wont finnish it!sorry for spelling.

Till then later

XCagasha -


	2. hunger

Sorry for the wait well...here you go.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

CHAPTER 2

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sasuke p.o.v

I still can't belive what naruto become, after he left that seem like hours ago and I'm now hungry what is he going to do starve me to death.

Once agin the door open and in steped naruto with food."Ready for you lesson, because sasuke that's the only way you would get any of this food I got you, so what do you say".

I really hungry that it's starting to hurt, and that food is really looking good,"what do I have to do", I just wanted to know, he walked over to the bed and unlocked the chain and sat at the side of the bed."Come here sasuke".He was pointing to the floor infront of him.

Third person:(Limeish).

Sasuke walk over to naruto and sat before him."What now".Naruto unziped his pants and pulled out his dick,"this", he pointing to it."You want a bowjob", sasuke looked at naruto like he grow five heads,"do it sasuke or do you want know food".

Sasuke pulled up to naruto again and slowly pulled naruto pants farther down to his thight, he pull out naruto long thick length and slowly start to move it closer to his mouth.

Sasuke p.o.v

I started to suck the tip to see how it teast, it wasn't bad just...when did naruto get so big his 'thing' is freakin huge, I take more in to mouth almost to the back of my throat."You can do better than that sasuke, or the onlything your getting is rice".He grab my hair and pulled me off his length when he said the last three words,"I'm trying"."Well try harder, you know what let just move on to me getting in that tight ass of yours".At that I tride to run for it but he grab my leg and started pulling me back,"naruto don't this to me"."Come now sasuke you will get use to it"."NO NARUTO LET GO".He throw me on the bed and started pulling off my bed shorts,"stop please".

'Knock knock'

third person:(end limeish)

"WHAT THE HELL,who is it", naruto yelled to the door.The door slid open and in came non other than sasuke brother itachi."What the hell is it itachi", naruto ask glareing at itachi for messing up his plan to finly take sasuke."One of the men spotted people from your so called trash village, only a days time from here".Naruto stud up and ziped up his pants,"fine".They both started walking to the door when naruto turned around and looked at sasuke who was curled up in ball on the bed,"we will finnish this sasuke when I get back".Naruto turned and walk out.

Sasuke looked up to see itachi still standing their,"GO AWAY!!", itachi staired for a moment the left.

Sasuke p.o.v

I was to scard and tried to fight with itachi, I bet he would have just sat there and watch naruto rape me, I just don't know what to do, naruto really was go to rape me but the thing I'm mad about is that I would have let him do it because I was to weak to stop it.I wanted him to stop but even so I gess over the year he was gone he has gotten stronger, stronger than me and I know he will do it again.

Naruto p.o.v

"What was so important that this couldn't wait", I looked around to see the main grope of akatski."We thing you might know the one that coming".

"Couldn't the shit wait, I was doing somthing"."Naruto-sama I don't think raping my little brother was that impotant".I looked over to itachi,"do you have a problem with that itachi, do you care that I was going to fuck your brother agents his will...hmm".

"No naruto-sama I was just say t..."."You was say that you care for you baby brother and didn't want to see him get raped.anyway next time all of you if this happens you can handel it,I'm leaving".I can see itachi was pissed,"don't worry itachi I will take care of your baby brother and I won't take him tonight so you can get him some food I don't fell like playing with him anymore tonight".I'm going out to get sasuke some new clothes."What about the people we saw".oh yah,"as far as anyone is to know itachi is the leader of akaski, itachi when they came get as much as you can out of them understand".

He gave a nod and I walked out.

Sasuke p.o.v

After all that I still didn't get any food, what can I do. I don't have to wait long the door cracked open and I was scard it could be naruto again and moved farther back in the bed, in walk itachi with a big plan of food."This is for you", he said clamly,"is naruto coming back", I'm just to tired to fight back tonight."No".I was so greatful that he wasn't, I walked over to itachi and grab the food and started eating.Half way throw it I couldn't hold it anymore I start snobben I want to leave I don't want to be here,"I want to go home", I told to know one.

"Sasuke you will have to get use to it, naruto won't let you go"."I know, can't you just get me out"."I can not"."WHY NOT", why won't he help me."If I even consider witch I will not, naruto-sama will punish me and hunt you down bring you back and beat and rape you for hours, so don't think about it".

"Why".

"Why what".

"Why did yah make naruto you leader".

"We didn't want to we hade to he kill our first leader in cold blood just to take over, he did it for power and to get back at you, all I can tell you is that I can't help you know one can and look he will most likely take you one of these day, so I'm telling you this as a brother when he does it's going to hurt and you most relax or it will hurt more, just letting you know".

"Did you sleep with him".he better not have.

"Know but I did it befor".

"Okay". why is he acking nice, why now.

"Good I will see you tomorrow to show you around".

"Whatever", then he left, somthings up and I want to know what it is".

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I will update soon and sorry for spelling.

Till then...later.

XCogasha -


	3. outfit

Hi hope you like this chapter

CHAPTER

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke p.o.v

After the talk with itachi last night I didn't want to fall asleep afraid naruto might come back in the middle of the night, I know i'm acking like some sceard little kid but wouldn't you, picture this.

You went looking for power to kill your brother that killed your hole family in cold blood, and your best friend came after you to stop you, bring you back to the village he love most, only to be kicked out because of you.And not to mention you find out he in love with you and wont hesitate to rape you, I think you'd be sceard to.

Well after staying up for maybe two to three hours I finaly fell asleep only to be awaken by a loud knock on the door, why even knocking I'm chain to the bed.The person might just remember because the person opened the door and walked in.I remember him he's itachi partner what was his name...oh well i'll just call him shark till I find out.

"Good your up," said the shark man.

".."

"Ok, you want food".

I am a bit hungry so might as well,"yes".

"Good then come on".

"Were's itachi, he said he will come a get me".

"Yah, well he has thing to do at the moment, you'll see him later".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto p.o.v

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke will be here anyminute now to eat with me, sasuke hasn't chang much he still where's his hair the same way the only differents in us is I'm now taller than him and my muscle now show on me.

"Naruto-sama, here's sasuke".kisame said from the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke p.o.v

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shark didn't tell me I was eating with naruto I don't want to see him.

"Sasuke, come sit next to me".I'm not going near him, over my dead body.

"Sasuke don't make me said it again".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third person

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke just stud their looking at naruto making know attempt to move.Naruto got up quickly and move towards sasuke, sasuke started backing up everytime naruto mad a step towards him.

"Come now sasuke do you really wont to make me mad", naruto purred at sasuke still walking to him, in a flash naruto was behind sasuke putting him in a headlock

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke p.o.v

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arm was around my neck suffocating me, I tryed getting out of it but that only made him holed tighter picking me up to my tippy toes."Sasuke I have know promblem killing you, I just decide not to, so just sit at the table befor I do kill you, ok".I just stud their not wonting to move.

He let go of me and made me sit in the seat next to him."Good boy."

I started picking with my food."Since your just picking you food we can go."

"Going were,"I asked.

"I went out last night to get you your outfits,"he said standing up walk over to the large door."Come this way."

Sanding up I follow him throw the double doors.

Inside the room was like a closet well a big closet with clothes and chairs and mirrors."What all this."

"These sasuke are your clothes I got for you last night."

"One question."

"What."

"How the hell did you get all these clothes."

"I have my ways."

"Hn."

"Well anyway sasuke this is the outfit you will be wearing."Naruto was holding up a black bag.

"Here go into that back room and change."

"I like my outfit the way it is."

"Don't make me say it again sasuke go change."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto p.o.v

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke shot me a glare and walk to the door and went in.

When he came out ten minutes and five seconds later wearing the outfit.It was a black shirt with a skeleton rib cage on it, tight black short that stop at his but and last but not least the sleeveless vest and a caller on his neck back of the vest was a orange fox, everyone wearing the outfit but their are looser and pants are longer, as soon as I took over I change the dress code.

"Like it."

"No it's to tight."

"Good it sould be, well sasuke I have a meeting to get to see you later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke p.o.v

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He left me here by myself, walking out the door to find away out of this place.

I'v been walking around this place for hours' damnit'.

Find a door that say"do not enter", on it so I went in, inside was dark and cold, felling on the wall for a light swich.

I finally found the damn thing all the way across the room, flipping it on I was shocked to what I saw, their was dead bodies everywhere and some looked like it had been eaten.

I made a turn to run out but the light was shout off leaving the room pitch black leaving only two red eyes straring at me.

"Who are you."

"You'll just about to find out." the voice was dark and harsh.

All I remember after that was the eyes becoming wide and darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah I know, why is it taking me so long to update well I have know idea I think it my lazyness, but I will try to do better and make the chapter longer.

Til then, later.

XCogasha :D


	4. AN

A/N

* * *

Hay guys..eh..girls

I'm very sorry it's taking so long to put up the new chapter

but I have to new chapter, and all I have to do is edit it and

chapter six will be a lemon, yes all about lemon

Narutoxsasuke and maybe I will put itachi with someone but who?

well anyway the new chapter will go up in a few days

I will give it three days the most.

* * *

Till then

cogasha T-T


	5. You are?

Chapter five

* * *

Sasuke p.o.v 

Were am I, the last thing I remember is going into this room and red eyes.I sat up slowly looking around the room seeing that the light is turned on again.I hear some shaking sound coming from behind me.

I spin my head around see a little boy with short black and purple hair, peal skin, purple eyes wearing the same outfit naruto got me but his are bigger.

"Finally awake,"he asked

"Who are you?."

"Name's nightsuke, but everyone call me night, what yours."

"Sasuke."

"Hmm."

"What am I doing here."

"Like I know, you came here and I was just joking with you, I didn't know you would faint like that."

"What ever,"I didn't faint."Why are you down here?."

"I don't know, I just like this room."

"Then why was the light off?."

"I have night vision."

"Oh."

"Are you just go to sit their or what, I going to the training room, wanna come?."

"Hn."

* * *

Third person 

night lead sasuke to a big brick room that was spit into groups.

1.Hand to hand.

2.weapons.

3.power.

"I'm going to weapons, you can spar with me if you want,"night asked sasuke.

"Whatever."

They walked to group three picking out a nice empty spot.

"These are weapon you can use,"night said pointing to a row with every weapon sasuke could thing of.Sasuke reached out and pick a sword that was black and blue at the Handel.

"And I'll use this,"night reached into his pocket taking out two purple and black yo-yo's with a silver and black metal strings.

"You using yo-yo's."

"Yes, got a problem."

"Hn."

Sasuke swung at night only to have night swing out his yo-yo's cutting sasuke right hand.Pulling his arm back sasuke twist his sword up with night yo-yo's trying to snatch them out his hand.In return night draw back his yo-yo's and started swinging them in the air faster then an eye can see, then lunch them at sasuke.Sasuke was having a hard time dogging them all, so he activated his sharingan.

unseen to them almost everyone stop what they were doing and stared at the two in amazement.

Sasuke swung his sword in the in the air stopping night's yo-yo's and pushed forward.Night saw the sword coming at him, he jumped in the air kicking sasuke in the face.

Sasuke fell back to the floor.Night took this chance to grab his yo-yo's pushing at the sides making blade's pop out and spinning to every side of th yo-yo's throwing them at sasuke.

sasuke close his eyes waiting for the yo-yo to come, they didn't came sasuke cracked one eye open to see naruto holding the yo-yo's in his hand, naruto dropped the yo-yo's to the floor and turned to night.

"What do you think your doing,"naruto snared at night."

"I-I wa-was just sparing with him,"night shuttered.

"But you knew if this could have hit him you could have killed him,"naruto said walking over to night.

"No,I."

That was all night could get out before naruto jumped in the air kicking night in the head, night went flying across the room hitting the wall hard.

'Even if he was tryed to kill me, he the only one that didn't care I was naruto slave.'Sasuke across the room to night picking up the knocked out ten year old.

"Sasuke leave it."

"I'm not your dog, I can do what I want."Sasuke said walking out the room 'I know i'm going to pay for that tonight, but right now I just don't care.'

Sasuke walked nightsuke to the medical ward leaving him with green haired doctor,he fond his way back to his room and it only took him three hours of going into the wrong rooms and trying to avoid naruto, everytime sasuke turned a corner their was naruto talking to someone.

* * *

Sasuke p.o.v 

Getting to my room was the best thing that happen all day, now I have to find a way out this place, I over to the dresser digging throw the black clothes till I came to black neal polish.

Taking to neal polish walking out my room dropping dot in the corner of the floor so I can find my way back.

coming to a corner seeing to guards standing their guarding a black door.

"So who the prisoner."

"I didn't, all I know their's a girl with weird pink hair a guy with gray, and a boy with jet black hair."

"Oh, and did you hear about nightsuke."

"Yeah, naruto-sama kicked him in the head because he put his hands on his new pet."

I toned them out on the pet part, but pink haired girl, sakura!, kakashi!,sai!.It most be them I have to find a way to see them.

I waited till they turn around to sneak throw the door closing it behind me.Walking down a dark hall way passing different empty cells till I came to the last cell in the hall.

"Kakashi,How are we going to get out here?."

"Hmm,I'm still trying to think of something-...shhh some one coming!."

I inched toward the cell.

"Sakura, that you?."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah."

"Sasuke it's so good to hear you voice, when you went missing we thought you were try to go back to orochimaru."

"Hold on let me get yeah of out hear."

I looked around for a key, when I felt something touch my solder, looking over all I saw was darkness, finding a key on the side in a next cell.

"Let's get you out of their."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hold on."

"Sasuke!."

"What!."

"Behind you!."

"Wha-..."

* * *

Third person 

The shadow grabbed him by his hair him pulling away from the cell.Sasuke screamed out in pain pulling on the shadow arm.

The shadow pulled sasuke out the room.

"Let me go," sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke what do you think your doing?." Naruto said pulling sasuke up to his eye level.

"N-naruto let me go."

"I think not sasuke, I have better plans for you."Naruto grabbed sasuke left arm pulling him ."You know sasuke it about time I get to taste that body of yours."Naruto said dragging sasuke to his bedroom.

* * *

I bet you thought I gave up on this story, well know way this story just began and alot more new charters that I made will be coming so fair not! this story will be great, and I might be fixing some chapters. 

Like I said the next will be a lemon, yes the hole page, I don't know about itachi being in the lemon but their will be alot of narutoxsasuke and naruto will be on top each time, sasuke will not be seme in this story sorry.

Well next chapter lemon!

cogasha 


	6. Going under

Well this is the lemon tell me if you liked it or not. -

* * *

Third person

Naruto drag sasuke by his hair and left arm to his bed, throwing him on his bed kicking and screaming, sasuke turned around and glared at naruto, but stopped when naruto gave him a glared of this own.

"Sasuke we're just Finnish off what we started last night."

Naruto climbed onto the bed next to sasuke, holding sasuke hands over his head keeping him from ex-caping, using his other hand to rip off sasuke shirt.

"Naruto please let go...don't do this."Naruto was starting to got annoyed with sasuke pleads, dragging his hand down sasuke peal smooth stomach stopping when he got to his bed shorts,"let's get ride of these..hmm."

Taking off sasuke short only leaving his bare bottom,"now just relax, if you move you know I will hurt you more than I need to".

lowering himself down sasuke stomach kissing every inch he passes by.Knowing he doesn't have much time to tease he went straight for the sweet spot, putting his head between sasuke thigh kissing around sasuke mini erection .

By now sasuke was panting and gasping everytime naruto kiss and licking the base,"stop teasing me, and let me go."

naruto looked up for a split second and went back to what he was doing, having enough with teasing naruto swiftly took sasuke pulling his head down and back up again, naruto taking this chance while sasuke is distracted moving one of his hands down, licking it while still sucking him, slipping it into sasuke entrance, the muscle's around it tightened half way in,"sasuke I said relax,".

slipping in and out sasuke trying to make him get use to the felling while sucking hard as possible felling sasuke buckling every now and then.

Sauke p.o.v

I never done this before it fell so good I can help it, he keeps sucking so hard, why is his putting his finger in their hurt like hell, but because he keep sucking so hard it start to lessen, why is my body felling this way.

Third person

Naruto kept searching sasuke until he hit his sweet spot, sasuke buckled throwing his head back cum-ming hard, naruto still sucking hard drinking it trying to get as much as he can but let some fall to the sheets, while sasuke still shacking from his orgasm.

When sasuke finally stop shacking tired from the orgasm, he just wanted to fall asleep.

The bed shifted, looking up sasuke saw naruto stand up thinking naruto was going to leave, that was until he saw naruto unbuckle and unzipped his own plants and with a hard tug he pulled off his shirt, sasuke tried to crawl away but still to tried to move every far.

Naruto grab sasuke foot rolling sasuke onto his stomach, placing sasuke on his knees in front of him pushing his head in the bed sheets leaning over ,"sasuke do you think after I just sucked you off that I was just going to let you just fall asleep...hmmm, well think again,"placing himself at sasuke's entrance, push in slowly having know lube he had to use sasuke cum instead, sasuke screamed everytime naruto inched in felling like he was getting tear into,"na-naruto stop..it..hurt to...much,"leaning over to Sasuke kissing his back it trying to sooth sasuke as much as he can,"I know but it will get better.Finally all the way in naruto pulled out slamming back in,'sasuke so damn tight.'

Sasuke cryed out grabbing the sheets everytime naruto hit his sweet spot, naruto turned sasuke so he was on his side, putting one leg over his shoulder and the other between his knees(I got it from sensitive porn-graph, the scene was hot)hitting the sweet spot over and over again, sasuke couldn't take it anymore throwing his head side to side,"naruto...i'm going..."

"Good cum for me,"naruto placed his hand on sasuke now leaking precum erection and started to pump it with his thrusts, felling his stomach tighten sasuke grab the bed sheets cum-ming hard again.

"No time to sleep sasuke I've been waiting way to long for this to just do won round,"naruto said turning sasuke back over on his back.

Placing himself back at sasuke entrance pushing in fast and hard.Sasuke screamed out in agony grabbing the sheets.

Naruto wasted know time pounding in sasuke, he gathered chakra to his hand and place in on sasuke stomach.

Sasuke came again collapsing on the bed blacking out.

Felling sasuke tighten around him naruto came hard in sasuke panting, falling on top of him, seeing that sasuke was panting and shaking.

'**_Good he's tired Finnish it.'_**

'How much times do I have to do it.'

**_'You've been waiting for this right.'_**

'Yeah.'

**_'So make shore he knows who he belongs to.'_**

Naruto looked over at sasuke moving over, bring his hand up placing it on sasuke back digging his neal's in.

Sasuke screamed out in pain trying to pull away, witch made naruto dig in more.

'I've been waiting for this for years .'

Naruto placed himself back at sasuke entrance, putting his hands on sasuke shoulder pulling them back impaling sasuke.

Sasuke could do nothing but let naruto rip him open with each thrust, sasuke could feel a hot scream of blood rolling down his thigh.Sasuke closed his eyes holding back the tears cumin again on the sheets.

Naruto came one last time shaking trying to stay upright.

"You must really enjoy this sasuke, you cumming so much,"naruto said placing a kiss on sasuke jar.

Naruto lower himself liking the cum off sasuke stomach.

"Well you know all good thing most come to an end, well at least until tomorrow."

* * *

Naruto turned around when he heared a knock on the door, he opened the door to see itachi standing their. 

"What is it,"naruto asked.

"The report's,"itachi said holding out a stack of papers.

Naruto read the reports, looking up to see itachi looking at the sleeping sasuke.

"You can tend to him if you wont,"naruto said walking into the room getting his pant putting them on and walking back out.

Itachi nodded walking into the room getting a closer look at sasuke.Sasuke had hickey marks allover his body, their was cum allover sheets in front of sasuke most likely his and some still weeping from his but that was naruto's.

'Their's nothing I can do for you, but I can help you with the next step.'

* * *

I hope the lemon was good, I tryed my best.And love all the review I got, maybe I didn't like one but that's whatever, and I hope you all review to tell me if you like it.And from now on the chapter titles are going to be named off song,(going under by evanescence). 

Till then.

Cogasha


	7. How to save a life

Next chapter: How to save a life.

I am very sorry it's taking so long to update, so please forgive me.

* * *

Sasuke p.o.v

Damn my ass hurt like hell,shit I fell sick like i'm going to , I jump off the bed to only fall on the floor throwing up all I had in my stomach.What the hell is with me.

Then I realize something, i'm not chained to the bed like before and i'm in a different room, this room has a black carpet and a blue sheeted king size bed with orange and blue pillows and a big wall to wall window, who's room this.

I get up from the floor but the pain in my back stopped me half way of trying getting to the bed, I lay on the floor to see if the pain would go away, well a guy can hope.

I looked up when I heard a click from the door, itachi walked in with a pot of water, he put the pot on the night stand looking over at the throw up and then to me.

"How are you felling,"itachi said bedding down picking me up putting me on the bed.

"What do you think, my ass hurts and I fell sick,"I grabbed my stomach trying to hold back the pain as much as I can.

"I see, do you thing you can eat."

"No, I don't even want to look at food,"I said turning my head to the side.

"Their's something I need to tell you,"he said looking over at the door.

"Fine what is it."

Itachi got up from the bed and walked to the door, he open it and reach his hand out I leaned over to see what he was doing, he pulled his arm in and on the other end was a small child maybe two or three the most, he had light blue short hair black eyes and peal skin he ware black shorts and a blue T-shirt.

"Who is he."

"His name's kaiden, kaiden go say hi."

The small child walk over to me and climbed on to the bed, he turned his head to face me.

"Hi sasuke i'v been waiting to meet you,"he said grinning.

"A-hi,"I looking down at him.

"Kaiden is he?"itachi said looking your over at kaiden.

"Yes."

"Okay you can stay if you want, just stay out the way kaiden,"itachi said stepping in front of me.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"That can wait, but for now w..."

We all looked over at the door when I heard it creaked open and in walked a boy a little younger than me, he had long blue hair in a high pony tail with light gray eyes and peal skin he ware a tight light blue top with rips in many places with a small black vest and baggy black shorts.

"Oh, their you are little broth-, oh sorry for just walking in like that,"he said laughing .

"What do you want rensai."

"Oh, itachi-san, I was just looking for kaiden."

"Hn."

"Yeah anyway, you most be sasuke, itachi-san little brother."

"Yeah,"i said looking him up and down, some thing is odd about him and kaiden I just don't know what it is.

"Well it nice to meet you,"he said walking over to the dresser.

* * *

Third person 

"We should go get breakfast," itachi said walking over to the dresser getting out one pair of sasuke's black outfit naruto got him handing it to him.

"Sasuke you think you up to going to the cafeteria,"itachi asked.

"Yeah, I think."

* * *

Sasuke p.o.v 

We walked down to the basement and went throw the double door walking in their was all kind of people talking about this and that, when we went to get on line everyone move out the way letting us go first.

Getting to the front I got rice and chicken not felling to hungry at the moment.I ate my food non the less felling a bit tired.

"Wanna go back to you room."rensai ask.

"No I don't want to be their."

I ate my last bit of rice putting my fork down, I turned around felling eyes parsing me back, looking over to see a girl with black hair with green eyes.

She saw me look back at her and started walking over.

"What! are you looking at."she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing much,"I replied turning me head.

"What!,"I turn back around only to be smack in the face.

I held my cheek felling tears form in my eyes, tear! why the hell am I crying.Itachi stud up walking around the table to her grabbing the hand she smack me with.

"Touch him again I will personally kill you, got it,"itachi said glaring at her.

She nodded running off.

"You okay?,"itachi asked sitting back down.

"Yeah, but why she hit me like that."

"Her name's kimi, she's in love with naruto and because naruto's in love with you she can't have him."

"Oh."

"You don't look good, what's wrong."itachi asked.

"just sore, mostly my but and back."I said resting my head on the table.

"come on were going to the pool,"itachi said standing up.

"I have some studding to do,"kaiden said walking off.

"Can I come."rensai asked looking up at itachi.

"Hn,"itachi replied walking off.

We walked back upstairs then down a long hall way walking around the corner, their stud a wide blue door that has a big dark blue sign that said pool.

We walked throw the blue doors come to a changing room that has locker going in rows.

"Just pick any locker their all the same."itachi said opening his own locker.

* * *

Naruto p.o.v 

Paper work is so boring, looking around my desk finding the report itachi gave me last night, he wipe their memory ha.

Pushing the report aside pushing my speaker button .

"Clay were sasuke now."

"He at the pool with itachi and rensai, naruto-sama."

At the the pool, what a great idea I think I will go for dip right now.Pushing my chair back standing up walking to my black office door walking in to the hall way.

Walking down multiple halls coming to the blue pool door, walking in side finding any locker to put my stuff in.

I exited the locker room to see the thirty feet pool and four Jacques's, itachi was in the Jacques's with rensai and my dear sasuke was in the pool swim his little heart out.

Thankfully sasuke was far away from itachi thanks to him being at the far end of the pool, good I don't fell like dealing with itachi right now.

Walking over to sasuke, sasuke was just floating in the water looking to the other way,I gently slid in to the pool coming up behind sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke p.o.v 

The pool is very relaxing, after the few laps I might as well relax for just a bit, I turned around to see who taped me on the shoulder only to be dunk under water.

I waved my hands getting to the surface to see naruto stand in the water looking at me.

"Need help sasuke looks like your having a hard time swimming."

* * *

Third person 

"Stay away from me"sasuke said turning around to try to swim were itachi was at.

Naruto grab sasuke shoulder pulling him back against his chest, naruto removed one hand from sasuke solder and rested it on his stomach rubbing up and down.

"Shh, don't move."naruto move his other hand to sasuke stomach putting his head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?."sasuke said turning his head.

"Just seeing if it worked, that's all."

"Did what work?."

"Trust me you'll soon find out".

* * *

I'm going to work on my next chapter for my other story, all I really need to do is spell check and add to the story. 

I will update as soon as I can.

Cogasha ;D


	8. far away

**Far away** (nickelback).

Well hi everyone, I know it's taking a lot to update but I'm trying ,well you should all know that sasuke's preg.

Clues:

1:chakra.

2:Sasuke being sick.

3:itachi needing to tell him something.

4:Naruto rubbing sasuke stomach.

so those are all your clues, and don't think this is not a normal mpreg oh no this is different.Someone asked me why would naruto get sasuke preg if sasuke got naruto kicked out the village.

And that's the thing he wouldn't something up and I bet know one even going to guess what it is, this **will not** be a mussy mpreg like other stories, I don't like mussy mpreg so this will not be one unless someone give me a good reason to make it that way.

* * *

Sasuke p.o.v 

Why am I in so much pain, opening my eyes trying to figure out were am I looking around the room,This isn't my room I don't even know who the room belongs to, well go figure.

I sit up slowly looking around, this room looks like some kind of king room the way the window with the golden drapes and stuff like that.

Laying back down rolling over to my side when I found a arm and it's not my arm around me, the arm is way to big to be my skinny arm.

Moving the covers over trying to get a better look at who it is, I leaned over to the other side of the bed to see naruto laying their sleeping, _what the hell_.

I moved back over feeling my stomach turn, I eased out the bed looking around the room trying to find a door that leads to the bathroom.Finding it on the other side of the big ass room, I walked or maybe limp over to it.

Walking into the bathroom to see the toilet right in the middle of the big bathroom.Getting to the toilet kneeling down and all I had came right up,I sat their for about maybe six seven minutes who cares trying to cool down.

I got up and peaked my head out the bathroom door to see if naruto was still sleeping and lucky for me he was he did move at all,I walked out the bathroom and walked back over to the bed, I know if I tried to sneak out naruto would fine me and were would I go anyway.

I climbed back into the bed getting comfortable under the covers and close my eyes.

"What was you doing in the bathroom."naruto said rapping his arm around my wast.

"I had to use it,"I said trying to take his arm off me and end it at that.

"That not what I heard."he said moving his arm back.

"Look I don't want to talk about it, anyway how did I get in here."

"Don't you remember."

"If I did I wouldn't be asking right now."

"Right, you fainted in the pool after you said you were in pain, so I brought you here in my room."

"This is enough of this what is wrong with me, tell me now, I been felling sick for two days now."

"Sasuke you have know authority to tell what to do,"naruto said grabbing my neck pinning me down.

I could do nothing but grab his arm hoping he would let go, and he did after a minute or so.

"But I will tell you what's happening to you, I will put it simple in six months sasuke you will bear me a child."

"W-what!, what are you talking about, for one i'm a boy if you can't see that,"pregnant how can I be pregnant this is a joke.

"Well it's true, and I know your a boy if you were a girl it would have been essayer to get you pregnant."

"How this is possible, this can't be happening to me."

"Well I'm been testing it on other a it finally finished, you should be happy sasuke you alway wanted kids."

"Even if what you say is true why me."

"The question is why not you, your perfect and your people is dieing race you should be happy i'm giver you this chance to have kids that has a seventy percent chance that it will have the sharigan."

"What you think that's going to make me happy, think again."

"Well it dosen't matter now if you happy or not I don't care for you happiness or what you think."

* * *

Naruto p.o.v 

I figured he wouldn't be happy but who really cares about that.I got up and walked over to the walk in closet pulling out a pair of the black jeans and a red T-shirt.

"I have thing to do, itachi said he would come by and take you somewhere, but he knows your to be back in this room by the time i'm done with my work he knows what time,"I said finishing putting on my sneakers.

I walked out the room making my way down the hall I went left a few times and right a few times, okay maybe I lost count but I doesn't matter as long as I know where i'm going.I stop when I got to wear the prisoner were kept.

"Out the way,"I said to the grads that was standing their taking and not even paying attention, know wonder sasuke got in.The two graders straightened up and looked forward when I gave the oder.

"So what important,"I asked narrowing my eyes looking at them closely.

"What do you mean naruto-sama,"One asked looking nervous.

"What so important, that you weren't paying attention and let sasuke pasted by you without you even noticing him,"I step closer and they moved back.

"I have know time to deal with the likes of you two,"I hear them sigh in relief then I continued,"If it happens again I will kill both of you,"at that they tensed up and nodded their heads.

"Good, now move out the way."They moved and I walked pasted them into the darkened cell looking for the right one,the first one I came to was sakura's I step right in front of the cell looking at her.

"Sakura,"I said getting her attention, and she looked trying to find me in the darkness.

"N-naruto that you."She said moving closer to the cell gates looking straight at me.

"Long time know see,"I said moving closer so she would see my face.

"Naruto what are you doing hear."

"Let's skip the small talk, what would you do for sasuke."

"What are you talking about."

"Just answer the question."

"Anything."

"Even if it means betraying the village."

"What is all the coming from where have you been."

"Just answer me."All I need her is for six months maybe less.

* * *

Sasuke p.o.v 

He's lying, he's lying, he has to be lying boys can't get pregnant yeah they can't.I'v been walking around the room I didn't know and I really don't care how long.

I walk over to the mirror looking around like someone was going to come or something, I look back at the mirror pulling up the long white T-shirt exposing my stomach.

It wasn't big but I definitely got fatter in the stomach area.I pulled my shirt back down when I heard the door click open and in walk well what a surprise itachi looking serous as ever.

"Had a good night,"he asked looking around the room.

"Don't."

"Don't what?,"he questioned looking over at me.

"Don't ask like you don't know what happening, I know i'm pregnant so stop lying to me."

"I didn't want to get you upset."

"Get me upset, i'm pregnant, not only that I'm pregnant with that fucker baby oh know i'm not upset, wait a minute did you know he was going to do this to me."

"Even if I told you he would have done it anyway, and if I told you, you would have try to stop it and he would have beat you to death, I was just hoping it wouldn't work on you, I really did."

"What do you mean you wear hoping it wouldn't work on me."

"He been testing it on others to make it perfect, on some people it didn't."

"What going to happen to me?."

"From what I heard and experience you will go throw five to six months, you will get fat fast but all you need to know is how their going to git it out."

"How are they."

"First of all you will be having it throw you know, but first they have to stretch you with a dildo, the dildo will keep getting bigger until your ready."

"Then."

"Then they will put you on a machine and it will take the baby out of you, that mostly it."

"That sounds painful."

"It is."

"I need to asks you something."

"What is it."

"Why are you being nice to me, you never liked me before."

"Let's not talk about this now,"he said walking away from me.

"No let's talk about it now, when I was younger you were different one minute your a nice caring brother the next you look at me as if I was some kind of burden, what change about me now that you can stand."

"Look all you need to know now is that i'm hear now so drop it, when your baby is born that's when i'll tell you."

"Fine."

"You need to eat."

"I can't I fell to sick."

"Your eating something even if it's just some chicken and rice."

"Can I stay in hear and eat it, I fell to sick to walk."

"I'll get you something."

"Thanks."

Itachi walked out closing the door behind him, I walked around the room for something to do, then I found a radio,let's see what naruto listens to last.

I push the play button to what was the last song naruto listen to.

_Despite the lie that your making _

_your __love is mine __for _

_the taking my love _

_my love is just waiting_

_just turn your tears to roses_

_-----------------------_

_Despite the lie that your making your love_

_is mine for the taking my_

_love is_

_just wait to turn you tears to roses_

_I'll be the one that's going to hole you_

_I'll be the one that you run to_

_my love is a __burning to fire_

_No you'll never be alone when darkness come_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_in the whispers in the dark._

I stumble back putting my hands over my ears, the music is loud what the hell is he listening to I better turn it down before someone comes and complain.

I walked back over and change it to something called 'he lives in you', on the way back to the bed I saw a picture of team seven.

The one were kakashi had had his hands on our heads, I still remember back then when I could call naruto my friend I still don't get it why me,back then he acted like he was in love with sakura not me.

I set the picture back down giving it one last look wondering wearing my old friend went, I hate to say it but I really miss him.

* * *

I hope you all like that chapter and their will be more coming to.Review - 

song:

Whispers in the dark(skillet)

He lives in you(lion king 2, I really like the song).

Till then

cOGASHA.


	9. I hate everything about you

I don't think I said this before but the pregnancy will only be one chapter because I don't like long pregnancy's.

I will all so will be updating my other story because I don't do it in a wile.

**I hate everything about you**

--------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

one month

I'm defiantly got fatter than I was before, and well at least the morning sickness stopped but I'm still have mood swing witch get me threatened alot and I know their not empty one either.Itachi been babying me about the too, and the bad thing is the stretching, itachi saids I need to do it or when I go on the med-chine will rip me open and I wont be able to walk for a months.

I seen the med-chine he was talking about, he took me their when I refuses to do the stretching proses and I said and quot,"your out your fucking mind if you think your going to shove the big ass thing in me".

And that what brings me hear in the birthing room, the med-chine was big, it had a seat looking thing in the middle of it and arm and leg holder.

"Itachi what are the restraints for?."

"When most births are happening it's so painful the person try to stop the birth anyway they can."

"Oh,"I said walking to the end of the med-chine."itachi what's this,"I said pointing to a long thing that looks like a pole.

"That is why i'm stretching for, it goes in side of you and pulls out the baby because you can't do it your self."

"It's to big that thing will not fit in me."I said stepping back.

"That what the dildo is for."

"Even with that it's still to big."

"You know, know matter what you say, you still have to do this, so if you just lay down we can start."

"I really don't want to but i'll do it anyway, just to get the baby out."

I walked over to the table sitting on it.

"Lay back."

I think what making it so bad is that my brother is the one doing it.He pulls up my shirt and pulls my pants down.This is just to weird and wrong.

"This is going to hurt."He said pushing something thick in me, it felt like when I first slept with naruto, it hurt like a bitch.

"Great."It hurt I mean really hurt."Okay stop it hurts to much."

"No, you need to do this."

The kept coming for awhile until he stop pushing.

"Their it in, you can't take it out until it time for the birth."

-------------------------------------------------------

The months went by slow.Naruto wouldn't leave me alone for one second and know I don't mean he was over protective or anything all he want was to slow his dominance over me with hitting me or saying the most nastiest words to me.

I woke up late that night felling the worst pain I ever felt, I felt my stomach tightening and I screamed out.The scream woke naruto with a start, he sat up and toast the bed sheet aside.

"It's time."That all he said before he got out the bed putting on his clothes.

-----------------------------------------------------Naruto p.o.v

2:16 am

Sasuke wake me up with screaming at first I thought it was a bed dream or something, when I looked down at the bed sheets and saw blood I knew it was time.

"It's time."I got out the bed and throw on any clothes I could find.I ran into the hall way going to itachi room but stopped when I saw him walking this way.

"Sasuke is in labor right."He said walking past he into my room.

"How do you know."

"I heard he scream."

"like hell you did."

We walked into the room and found sasuke on the floor holding his stomach in pain.

"We need to get him into the birthing room."

"Yeah I know."

Itachi helped me pick up sasuke and I carried him .We got to the birthing room with in minutes,"put him in the chair."I lay-ed him down in the middle to the med-chine chair scrapping his arm and legs in.

"Now you need to listen to me sasuke we need you just stay still okay."Itachi said walking over to the end if the med-chine.

--------------------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

The pain is so bad that it was almost blinding, I can feel them spread my legs open, someone pulls my two legs up and pulled my boxer down.They genitally lay me back down push my legs toward my stomach.

"This going to hurt sasuke but just keep still."

I know that voices it's sakura's what is she doing hear, but before I can finish my thought on what going on someone pulled the dildo out and replaced it with something more bigger, it to big I can feel it ripping me open.

I think it was my pride that I did scream out but it getting hard not to, I felt something touch my cheek and I slowly turn my head to see a white napkin wiping away what seems to be tears was I crying.I feel my stomach shift and that baby being pulled out, it took a few more pulls and then crying, it was cry.

"What is it."I asked.Taking deep breaths.

"It's a boy sasuke, it's a boy."Sakura said putting the baby in naruto arms.

"No, give him to me."I said holding out my arms.

"Sasuke you can't, you still in labor."Sakura said nodding to someone.

"What do you mean still in labor, the bab-." I was cut off by the pair-sing pain of the med-chine pushing in to me again.This time I wouldn't hold hold back my screams they came full force ripping throw my throat.I felt me stomach shift again meaning something is coming out,this time it can out with in seconds and I tried to relax again when it did, but still found my self shaking.

"What came out." I said trying to lift my head.

"Your second son sasuke."Sakurs said giving the baby to itachi.

"What do you mean I thought I was only having one."

She started saying something but I couldn't hear it, so I just closed my eyes falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------sASUKE p.O.V

I shift in the bed taking my head from under the blankets , I pulled the blankets back sitting up I scratched my arms and legs putting my hand on my stomach but instead of a big round stomach it was flat like it use to be.Wait my babies were are they, I looked around the room to find a big black and red crib at the end of the room.I got up slowly thanks to the pain in my back and ass, but I just have to see them.I limped to the crib resting my hand on the handle to stay upright.

In their was two small baby boys, one had raven hair with dark blond hair at the ends he had tan skin like naruto's but his was pearler and he had my eyes.The next baby had light blond hair with raven hair at it's ends, he had my peal skin and naruto's blue eyes.They just lay-ed their wiggling their toes and fingers they were well cute, they like the same their identical twins but different at the same time.

"Their cute right."I turned around to find itachi standing in the middle of the room with two bottles, he held one out to me.

"Yeah they are."I said taking the bottle.

"So what are you going to name them."

"I don't know I can't really think of anything."

"What about, kiyoshi(1)or raidon(2) and maybe masanori(3), their good names."Itachi said picking up the baby with the blond hair.

"I think masanori is good for this one with the black hair and kiyoshi is for the one with the blond."I said picking up masanori the raven.

"That sounds fine for names."

"I think so to."

-----------------------------------------------------------End chapter

(1)kiyoshi-quiet

(2)raidon-thunder god

(3)masanori-true and brilliant

So now you know sasuke had two boy, bet you thought it was going to be just a boy or just a girl or a boy and girl but know it's too boys if you wanted a girl to bad, just joking their a reason for to boys.

Well I will be working on my new fic Blue eyes in the dark and about use me as you please I really have two chapters for it I just don't like them,but I will work on them.

Till then

cOGASHA


	10. turn me on

Chapter ten

**Turn me on**

----------------------------------------------**Naruto POV**

**'So witch one is stonger', **'I don't know you never said he will have two.'

**'I didn't know their will be two', **'so what are you going to do.'

**'We will have to give the power to both.'**

I sat up on the bed looking over at Sasuke and then over to the baby crib. I really didn't care for them much even if they're mine. I sat up in the bed got off of it as I walked my way towards their bed. They were just laying there looking at me…….do they ever sleep?

I lean over putting my hand on the baby with the blond hair," You look more like me than the other one."

"Naruto what are you doing?" I turn around to see Sasuke sitting up in the bed looking over at me. It's been months since we last had sex and I only slept with him once, so this is a good time as any.

"Sasuke lay back down." I demanded turning around and walking back over to him.

---------------------------------------------**LEMON WARNING**

"I don't want to lie back down; I want to see my children." He moved back in the bed trying to get off on the other side. I walked over to the other side grabbing his arms in mid-air pining him to the bed.

"Y'know Sasuke I've been holding back for the past few months, but not any longer." He started to struggle under me trying his hardest to kick me off. I pinned him on the bed reaching into the nightstand pulling out some rope I kept in there.

"Let me go Naruto." He was pleading now. Sometimes he can really be a pain. I tied the rope to each one of his arms tying them to the bed post. When I was done I walked to the end of the bed and I faced Sasuke. I stripped all the way down until only my boxers remain.

"Your turn Sasuke." I climb onto the bed and went straight for his black silk boxers. I pulled them down and threw them on the floor. He has his face turned to the side with tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"There is no need for _that_ Sasuke." Wiping the tears away I shifted taking off my own boxers and then threw them over my shoulder not caring where they had landed. I reached over to the night stand again, but only this time it was for lube. I grab the tube and then squeezed a healthy amount on my three fingers. I watched blue cold liquid slide onto my three fingers. I pulled Sasuke up into my lap making him go into an eagle spread position.

I lowered my hand and slid my three fingers in him at once; he arched his back breathing hard. It must've hurt by the way he arched his back and it lifted off the bed. His breathing was ragged after a couple of thrusts of my fingers. He wasn't used to it and that meant he was too tight. Perfect.

"Man Sasuke your still tight…you must heal fast."

I started pumping myself making sure I was hard enough. I take my fingers out feeling him relax I grab his legs and put them over my shoulder.

**'I want to do it too!' **'no.'

**' Why not you brat?' **' I don't know what you'll do to him.'

**' You will have full control of you body, I will not do anything to him you wouldn't.' **'Fine.'

-------------------------------------------**Sasuke pov**

I feel the fingers pull out and my body relaxed more from its semi-tense state, I crack my eyes open looking up at Naruto. What got my attention was that he was growling and he has his eyes closed. I shift trying to pull my legs from around his shoulders. My foot was almost their when his eyes snapped open…..they were a crimson red.

**"Where do you think you going?" **His voice was deep and it sounded like an animal.

-------------------------------------------**Naru/Kyuu POV**

I grabbed Sasuke's pale legs and put them back on my shoulder. I grab my length guiding it to his swollen entrance. With one swift movement I push in and Sasuke had arched his back again.

It was so hot and tight I could barely stand it to not cum.

I pulled all the way out and hungrily pushed back in. Sasuke was biting down on his lip drawing blood with tears in his eyes. I leaned down and lick the blood from Sasuke's lip. I leaned back up and started thrusting in again. Sasuke starts to respond more as I heard small moans and pants every thrust.

Within minutes Sasuke was thrusting back impaling himself. Sasuke started to whimper hard like. I stopped thrusting inside of him and I wanted to hear him plead.

"Beg for it Sasuke." I wouldn't move even if it killed me to, I wanted to hear him be at my mercy.

Sasuke turned his head to the side being the stubborn person he is. I pulled all the way out and began to get of the bed. Sasuke turned and faced me with pleading eyes.

"P-Please." He whispered as he grunted in frustration, I do love it when he cries and pleads. I thrust back into him deeply brushing harshly against _that _spot making Sasuke moan and hearing this it caused me to thrust in faster at a brutal speed. In, out, in, out, in, out, in-

"FUCK!"

He came onto our stomachs screaming out loudly and I felt the heat grip around me causing me to growl and orgasm inside of him. After a few more thrusts to ride out the wave of pleasure I just had, I pulled out and rolled over to my side. I then untie the ropes on him and let them drop to his sides. He then quickly rubs probably feeling sore. Not my problem.

**'Thanks' **'anytime'.

Sasuke turns and puts himself up against my side. I know he isn't trying to do what I think he's doing…..he is. Sasuke wants to fucking cuddle with me. Whatever. I put my arm around his shoulders but just leave it there. It was just one fuck. It didn't mean I loved the bastard.

"Naruto…."

"Shut up and go to sleep. I know you want to. Do it already before I make you go another round."

**---------------------------------------------Sasuke POV**

I was surprised when he wrapped his arm around me and then pulled me close. I also didn't expect him to tell me to go to sleep here in his room. I see that he has a satisfied look on his face but the hard on he was supporting down there told me otherwise. Maybe I should…….

--------------------------------------------**Naruto POV**

I feel Sasuke move from the slight hold I had on him and I tightened it as I felt him try to get up. It's not like I liked the cuddling. It's just convenient if he's still here when I wake up and have a boner or something. Like now but I'm fine. I don't always need him.

"Naruto…let me get up….I'm doing you a favor." A favor? What the hell is this? He crawls up weakly as I see him make his way towards my cock that was straight stiff standing up. His thighs were on either side of my body and he supported himself up with one arms from behind and the left on my chest. His back was facing me as he lifted up above my erection and impaled himself on me.

"S-Sa-" I got cut off as he then lifted himself back up and slammed down onto my shaft. It felt so freaking good! He went slowly at first. Lifting up teasingly then slamming brutally down. It felt so fucking good…..I wanted more. Even Kyuubi inside was being driven insane.

He kept on for a few more minutes but then he stopped and got off.

"Where 'ya going!?" I screamed/yelled at Sasuke as I watched him bend over and reveal his backside to me. I go crazy just staring at the hole that had juices flowing from it.

"I'm to tired….j-just-" I cut of Sasuke as I knew what my instincts already knew what I was born to do. I positioned myself from behind him and thrusted inside. It felt so nice and hot. I then rammed in and out of his lithe body. I watched myself fuck Sasuke as my cock went in and out while his ass bounced off with every thrust making the pale globes gyrate.

**--------------------------------------------Sasuke POV**

Oh my god…..it felt so good. It hurt so much before but now….to willingly just do it with him. He' freaking great! Ahhhhh, shit is it good. I'm trying to keep the moans in and they barely come out. It's hard because he keep brushing against that spot! I just want him to move to the right a bit.

--------------------------------------------**Naruto POV**

I notice Sasuke is trying to impale himself at a different angle so I shift a bit. I hear him scream and I get exited as I thrust faster. He's moaning so much right now. With every thrust his moans match I get more frantic wanting to fuck him deeper. Sasuke probably doesn't even know how much the moaning he's doing is turning me on. I thrust in and bury myself deep to the hilt moaning and growling as I came inside of him again.

Sasuke's such a good lay. I wish I can stay inside of him forever.

-----------------------------------------**Sasuke POV**

I felt the orgasm from Naruto and it rocked my body forward while splattering inside of my walls. It washed up against that spot and I came hard feeling the substance just rubbing against me along with Naruto's now soft dick. I hear him panting and I look around to see him actually hunched over me and then bite on my shoulder. Hard. That'll leave a mark. I moan being the crazy bastard I am. He gets out of me and them flops me onto the bed. I glare wandering why he did so.

"What the hell Naruto.?!"

"Go to sleep." He then leaves me on the bed curled up in his blankets with our mess. Might as well get some sleep even if I am alone. After a few minute I feel the bed shift and a pair of rough arms wrap around my shoulder and drag me against a chest that feels sticky. Never guessed he liked my cuddling.

**-------------------------------END LEMON**

**'You like to cuddle with the Uchiha brat now?' **'No, shut up.'

**'Hehe, brat likes to cuddle!' **'You will never fuck again fox.'

**'…..' **'Thought so.'

TBC

Hope all of you read and review and do tell how you liked the lemon.I will also like to thank my beta.Thank you.


	11. Inama Nushif

**Nnama Nushif**

Sorry it's taking so long to update school is crazy!

Pairing:NaruSasu(it will always be that way in my stories).

Chapter 11

-----------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

I woke up the next morning sore as ever thank to last night _events_, I opened my eyes slowly taking in my surrounding I was still in naruto's room in his bed, great.I got up to the sound of the babies crying, I made my way to their crib making shore not to wake naruto knowing how he got when someone wakes him up.I step next to the crib to see masanori cry and his brother sleeping quietly next to him.I picked him up gently as I could and cuddle him in my arms.

"Shh, stop crying."I was never good with kids, what should I do? what kind of mother am I, wait did I say mother!, I shuck my head turning around.

I walk over to the bed and tap naruto on the shoulder.Naruto rolls over on the bed cracking one eye open.

"Wat'cha wannt, I want to sleep."He say rolling back over, damn it come on.

"Naruto the baby's crying, can I go see itachi."He finally sit up in the bed running his hand in his thick blond hair.

"Do you think I care that the fucking baby is crying."He asked crossing his arms glaring up at me.

"Naruto come on his your son too, can I please go see itachi?.If it's for the baby I don't mind asking or even begging.

"Fine whatever, so what are you going to do about that."He said pointing his thumb at kiyoshi that is asleep in the crib.

"He's asleep, can you just let him sleep next to you please."Naruto looked to the crib than back to me.

"Fine bring him."Naruto said sighing laying back down.

I walked back over to the crib picking up kiyoshi, putting him in my other arm.I walked back over to naruto laying kiyoshi down in front of him but not to close.I made shore I put a clean sheet under him, I don't want him sleeping on me and naruto juices.

I grab a pair of pants and slipped them on with my free hand I really don't care that I don't have a shirt on, I walked out the room in to the hall way, I walked down the hall to itachi room he had the only black door in the hole place.I knocked on the door twice waiting for an answer.

I waited for five minutes before turning around, I saw a guy walk pasted with a uniform on he might know were itachi is.

"A-hay."He stopped and turned around to face me.

"Yeah."

"Do you know wear itachi is."

"A-yeah, in the training room."He pointed to the direction behind me.

"Thank."I walked down the hall and came to the training room that I had the fight with nightsuke in.Their were many people in to big room fighting all different ways.In the middle of it all was itachi and rensai sparing.

Their was people around them blocking my way.I pushed my way past them to the middle, masanori started crying again thanks to everyone pushing and shoving me around.Masanori started crying so much that his cry started to give way.

When I stepped in the middle were itachi was everyone stopped and looked at me, everything was quite and the only thing that could have been heard was my baby crying his heart out.

Itachi stepped from in the middle coming up to me, he took masanori from me and cuddled him in his arms.Masanori became quit opening his eyes to stair at me._Oh now you want me._

"What happened to him."Itachi asked eying me.

"I don't know he just started crying."

"Where is kiyoshi."

"Sleeping in the bed next to naruto."

We walked past the crowed that was now staring at us making our leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto p.o.v

When is sasuke coming back leaving me hear with the baby.A little after sasuke left kiyoshi woke up just started staring at me with his black eyes with a hint of blue around it.

"What are you looking at."

He only twisted in the bed trying to get up.But he always land on his head it really was amusing.I turned my head to the door after I heard the three knock code.

"Come in."I pulled kiyoshi up to me making shore who ever it was couldn't get to him.

First came gaara and his brother and sister,they walked in with a few bags.

"Naruto-sama we didn't see you in your office so we came here."Gaara walked over to the crib and rested the bags down.

"Oh you got the baby clothes thanks."

"So that you son."gaara said looking at kiyoshi rolling in the bed trying to get up once again.

"Yeah the other one is with sasuke."I got out the bed walking over to the closet, I pulling out my uniform.I walked over to the baby crib taking some clothes out from under it I walked over to the bed again dressing kiyoshi in a mini virgin of my uniform.

In that time gaara brothers and sister had left the room just leaving me gaara and the baby who was staring at us.

"So you had twins."Gaara started still staring at kiyoshi.

"Yeah, the other boy doesn't look anything like me."I picked up kiyoshi walking over to the door.

We walk together to the cafeteria,I got the baby a bottle and myself ramon _I didn't have this in a long time_.I looked around the room to find a seat I started walk when I saw sasuke sitting on the right corner of the room feeding masanori with itachi at his left.

We walked over taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Sasuke were the hell have you been, leaving me with kiyoshi."I opened the bottle popping it in kiyoshi mouth.

"I went to clam masanori down with itachi, I know kiyoshi didn't give you a hard time."He said shifting in his seat.

"Well lucky for you he only stair's at me most of the time, oh you remember gaara?."I said pointing my thumb at him.

"Yeah, how could I forget."He said rolling his eyes, he better not be rolling them at me.

I got up putting kiyoshi in gaara arms."Sasuke came hear we need to talk."

He got up putting masanori in itachi arms, we walked to the side of the cafeteria out of ear shot of the others.

"If don't put you attitude in check I will do it for you, do you under stand."

"Yes."

"Good."We walked back over to the table sitting back in our seats.

"So I might as well tell yeah now.We will be going back to the village, they think we are a new village called village hidden in the night(yeah I know how that sounds)."I explained.

"Why are we going back their."Sasuke asks.

"It simple really, wear going back to take the exams, well not us but a team of kids I put together."

"Why?."Sasuke ask once again.

"You do not question me sasuke, you should be happy you going back."I ended it with that going back to my food.

----------------------------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

"Wait, what about sakura I know I saw her in the birthing room."He must have done something to her.

"Oh yes her, well I gave her and the other a nice room for her help."

"So can I see her sometime."Please say yes.

"Yes you may, you will see her when we leave tomorrow ."He turned his body picking up kiyoshi.

"You mean were going back to the village tomorrow."

"Yes."

"What about the babies."He better have a plan.

"Their coming with us, wear else wear they be."

"How can we go, they will know it us even if we use a clone or something."

"We that's easy we will not be using a clones or something."

"Then what?."

"We will wear the uniform with the hods, the hods will cover you face so know one can see."He stud up and showed me the hood on his back.

"So who are we?."

"What?."

"Wear going to have fake names right."

"Yes I will take you all tomorrow finish eating."

"Well anyway let's good we have work to do, itachi take the babies to the nursery then come to my office."Naruto stub up putting kiyoshi in itachi's arm.

--------------------------------Naruto p.o.v

"I'm going to my office."I left the table walking back to my office.

**'Why are you really going back to the village, and don't lie brat.'**

'OK fine you got me, that is the only village that's not under my control, yet!'

**'You are really something.'**

'Thank you.'

**'You know it's kind of boring in hear, do you mind letting me out.'**

'That's not going to happen.'

**'I hate you.'**

'Oh, really.'

"Naruto you past your office."I look to see gaara walking next to me,_ when the hell._

"When did you get hear."I asked walking back into my office.

"I was walking with you the hole time."Gaara sat in the chair in font of my desk crossing his legs.

"Have you thought about what I said last time."

"You mean about having a baby."

"Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"Fine your loss."

"So what are you going to be when you get their."

"I was thinking that I will-...what the hell is that!"

-------------------------------------------------------End

tbc

The title is named after a song on children of dune, my number one movie.For people who want to hear it you can fine it on you-tube.

Till then.

**Sorry spelling and grammer, I know I might have some I my self can't find.You can tell me if you find some.**


	12. Die another day

Chapter 12

_Die another day_

**------------------------------------Naruto POV**

"What is the hell is that standing in my room?! It's all short and ugly..what the hell?

"I am not short you ass."The said thing said.

"Oh it's just you Sakura." I do love teasing. It's a wonder why I would ever like her.

"You told me to come, what you want?."

"Now Sakura, I will tell you the same thing I told Sasuke, if you ever speak out of place to me again…I will kill you, you and I don't need this anymore."

I walk over to Gaara pointing my finger at the door; he got the massage and follows me out.

"I want you to wait until Itachi comes, he knows what to do, and she is just to irritating to be around right now or ever." I walk out through several doors coming to the nursery. I looked through the window to see Sasuke sitting and playing around with the other babies.

I just stand there watching him make funny faces trying to get them to laugh. I haven't seen him so happy out of the ten months he was here and it's really nice to see him smile.

"Are you just going to stand around or are you going to go in?" I turned around to see Itachi leaning against the wall arms folded across his chest.

"No, he looks happy like that so I'm just going to leave him for now."

"Know you should take him out tonight. At night it's really magnificent or maybe into the village."

"Yeah, maybe I will come around seven."

I took one last look through the window, I then turned away going back to my room.

**----------------------------------Sasuke POV**

What is with these little kids, did someone give them candy? Maybe…wait they're to young to have candy. I get up from the floor walking over to a chair sitting down; I sit there for a minute or so when I see Itachi walking through the door.

"Yo, what brings you here?" I rest my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

"I came to get you; you and Naruto are going out tonight." Oh me and Naruto are goi-

"Wait you do you mean Naruto and I are going out? Who's going to watch the babies?"

"I'll get my son to do it." He said waving his hand.

"Wait you have a son!"

"Yeah…oh, I forgot to tell you."

"So any details?"

"His name is Saniiro, my other son's name is Hotaru."

"You mean all this time you had kids and you didn't let me meet them or tell me about them."

"You did meet them, they're Rensai and Kaiden, I gave them fake names so no one know they're mine."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, mostly everyone here has a kid, we were the test subjects. I, you and some other guy had all boys. Everyone else had a girl and or then a boy….y'know what I mean."

"So only three of us had only boys while everyone else a girl fist or a boy then has another different from the fist."

"Yes, but you're the fist to have twins."

"You mean you've been pregnant twice?."

"Pretty much."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you need to get dressed."

**-----------------------------------------------------Naruto POV**

"What should I wear…what should I wear?!

Why the hell is this so hard!? I just need to pick a damn shirt. I pull out a red button up shirt that had fitted nicely along my frame and a pair of black baggy pants. Yep, that should do.

Now all need is to find a place to take Sasuke. Maybe to dinner, yeah, everyone loves to go on romantic dinners. I look over at my clock seeing that there's ten minutes to seven. I slipped on the red shirt quickly, ran to my desk putting gel in my hair making my already long spikes..um…spikier? My hair is shoulder length and people always say it makes me look sexy.

I put on my coat while walking out my room; I walked to the main hall seeing Sasuke and Itachi standing in the middle of the room having a conversation.

I did a double take looking at what Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke had on baggy navy blue jeans that had a black belt on his hip going to his mid thigh. He also had on a lighter navy blue shit that has dark and light blue flames over it.

He looked so...so…so _gorgeous_.

"Shall we go?" I said shaking my head trying to get the thoughts in my head of Sasuke being gorgeous or beautiful in any way.

"Yeah, let's go."

**---------------------------------------------------------Sasuke POV**

Naruto grabbed me by my arm leading me out. We got to the surface within the matter of minutes.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking at the dark sky.

"To a village nearby." He said yanking me forward.

We walked in silence through the dark forest. Why the hell are we going at night? I don't want to be out here so late with him.

We walked for about ten more minutes when we came to an old hut next to a river.

"Is this the place you were planning on taking me?" I asked knowing we were lost. Naruto might have changed a lot but he still has no sense of direction.

"No! Just keep your mouth shut."

We walk up to the hut looking around. I turn around when I see a shadow move, I walk to the side of the hut to see a cat liking it's self.

"Just a cat." I say turning around to see an old woman standing there with another cat as she stroked it. I jumped back which made me fall onto my ass.

"Sasuke where are you?" I hear Naruto call out as he was coming around the corner.

I get to my feet pointing at the woman.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked coming to my side.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, where's the village near here?" Naruto asked.

"My tea is really good, come have some." She said walking back to the hut.

"I don't know damn tea; I want to know where the village is." Naruto is being real rude right now so I move away from him.

"Ah, Naruto I am tired from walking, why don't we just have some tea." I ask walking after the old woman.

I walk into the small hut and sit down on a piece of wood making myself comfortable. Naruto sits next and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Here's your tea."The old woman sets the tea in front of me and Naruto then sit back.

I drank my tea leaving half of the cup full. I was feeling really sleepy at the moment so I rest my head on Naruto's shoulder making him and me fall back on impact. Then, everything goes black.

**---------------------------------------------------Hours later**

My head hurts like a bitch…what, what the hell happened? I open my eyes sitting up and noticed the hut was gone. The river was still there but no more hut. What in the name of the seven hells?

"Sasuke, where are we?" I turn around to see Naruto sitting up.

"I don't know." It's the only truth I know right now.

Naruto stands up brushing himself off with his hands the grabbed my shirt and pulled me up.

"Let's go find out where the hell we're at."

I nod walking after him. We come to a stop because it seems the forest is gone and was replaced with a village, but not any old village, our village.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto yells looking around frantically.

"That's what I want to know."

I look around seeing that mostly everything looks the same and that nothing has changed.

"Hay let's ask that guy." I say pointing at the man sitting on the other side of the road.

"You go ask him."

"Fine."

"No wait, before you go and show yourself, you should at least hide your face." Naruto has a point.

I transform my clothes into navy blue baggy pants with a blue sleeveless jacket with a hood.

"Are you going to change to?" I ask and turned around to face him.

"Yeah." He said changing outfit to match mine but in black.

"Okay, I'm going to ask."

I walk over the road in front of the man who was still sitting down reading.

"Pardon me, but do you know what's going on around here?" What am I supposed to ask him!?

The man looks up eyeing me closely.

"Yes, today is the chunin exam." He said pointing to the building.

"Thank you." I said walking back to Naruto whom was now laying on the ground sprawled and relaxed.

"What did he say?" He asked and sat up.

"That today is that exam. Do you think it's the one we were going to?" I asked.

"There's only one way to find out."

"You mean we're going to the exam, but how?"

"We will just transform in to kids and take it, duh!" He said walking ahead of me.

We both transformed into twelve year olds and making our way into to the exam building. Just then I remember something.

"Don't we need papers to take the exam?"

"I'm way ahead of you." He pulled out a few pieces of paper and gave some to me.

"How did yo-."

"Don't ask."

We make our way in to our the building and stepped in. There were kids our age walking around talking. I guess the exam hasn't started yet.

"What village are both of you from?" We turn around to see some kid standing their with dark red hair with ice blue eyes.

"Dose it matter?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, there a lot of new villages." He said as he put his arms in the air.

"Really." Naruto ask once again

"Yeah."

"What about a village hidden in the darkness." Why the hell is he asking about our village?!

"Yeah, they're over there." He replied as he pointed in a direction.

We both turned our heads to where the finger is pointing. There stood a kid our size, he had short raven hair with bright blond ends that stopped at his chin, he also has black eyes and tan pale skin. The other one looked just like him but has blond hair with black at its ends that stopped at his shoulders, light blue eyes, and pale skin as well. They both wore jumpers. The blond one had blue and the raven's was navy.

There was others next to them but right now I can care less, I will see about the others later.

"What there names?" I ask.

"I think Masanori and Kiyoshi, yeah that it. There known for their hot looks but no one knows how hot they fight. Also, people say their father is the Kyuubi holder, but that's just a rumor."

"What of their mother?" I asked.

"No clue. Well, got to head back to my team, see ya!." He turned around and walked away.

"You don't think those two are our kids?" I asked

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Naruto started walking towards them. He's not doing what I think he is, is he? I walk after him coming to a stop next to him and in front of the two boys.

"Hay I'm Narusuke and this is my friend Saruto." Oh, what great names.

They looked at each other then back at us.

"You're the first ones to come and speak to us." The raven says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Truly don't know, I think it that stupid rumor, no wait, that's not true the girls come up to us asking for a date."

"You mean the rumors about your parents?" Hey, if this is real then I might be their mother.

"Yeah."

"Are they true? We won't tell anyone if you do tell us." Naruto said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"All anyone has to do is ask if they wanted to know. Yes, out father is the Kyuubi container." I can see Naruto grin at that.

"What about your mother?" Come one, come on, say it's me!

"Our mother's name is Sasuke. I know it's a guy's name, oh well. .too bad, well we have to go." Then they were gone.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Naruto gave me a look and I just sighed metally.

"No, I guess not."

**TBC…………………………………..**

**Sorry for the wait really hope you like**

**RR**

**Till then**


	13. Chapter 13

**Important Note**:Sorry that this is not a chapter. BUT! I have good news, this story is being continued but not by me. **1plus1equal **is now rewriting the chapters and finishing this story and a few of my other stories. So if your still interested in this story to should go to her and follow it.

**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH MY STORIES MYSELF BUT I AM GLAD I FOUND SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR ME.**

**TIL THEN...COGASHA**


End file.
